


When the Last of the 212th meet the 501st

by tigereyes45



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: It has been many years since Captain Rex had the pleasure of seeing any of his brothers from the 212th. When one such occasion arrives it is due to a young Twi'lek woman named Numa.Otherwise known as when Rex and Boil come face to face once again after the clone wars.





	When the Last of the 212th meet the 501st

Rex had one job today. Patrol the base and check the positions of the men. That was all, while the others went about their own tasks. Some were planning with other rebel bases to try and find another opportune moment of attack. Others went about readying ships, counting resources, going out on patrol other areas, etc. Rex wonders why the rebels kept giving him the easy tasks to do when he was not in the meetings. He, of course, came to one conclusion, because he looked older.

If he thinks back now he was only a little over thirty years old. Yet his body was that of a man far older, and so was his experience. Rex knew that the others respected him. They did listen to him after all and took his opinions into account. Rex understood why they were careful with him and his brothers but every time they were it made Rex laugh. He enjoyed laughing, wished he had done it more with a younger body. He used to snicker or laugh just very slightly because he wanted to be a good soldier for his Jedi. He wanted to be the best. In some ways, Rex hopes he had been, but he knows there were ways he could have been better.

“Numa, where are you going?” Calls out a very exasperated voice. A voice he recognizes to be very similar to his own. A clone?

Rex hurried towards the front of the base where he had heard the voice call out. Hid mind racing to connect the voice to a body. It was not Wolffe or Gregor for the two were at other bases at the moment. Wolffe was never one to shrink from his responsibilities, and Gregor, well Gregor was never one to really move on his own from one place to another. At least not from planet to planet wise.

So that did not leave many brothers left. Out of the one he knew to be alive he had no idea where they went. Cody had never gotten his chip removed. He was working amongst the empire’s elite last Rex had heard of that brother. Could it have been one of his men?

As Rex reached the landing zone of the base he spotted the source of the similar voice. Following a Twi’lek around was indeed another of his brothers. Hair receding slowly to the back of his head, and a thick mustache curving around his lips. The man did not seem to spot Rex as he followed the Twi’lek woman Rex knew was named Numa. The crew of the Ghost had talked of her before.

As he waited for them to come closer, Rex attempted to recall which brother it was before him. The way he walked and talked was familiar. Many claimed all the clones walked and talked alike, but General Skywalker and Rex were quick to pick up on the small difference between each of them. The way his feet marched alongside Numa as if he was always on a battlefield, and able to adapt to any speed some of Obi-wan’s squad. His mustache a call back to one of the few missions Rex had ever seen Waxer relaxed around another clone.

“Boil.” Rex stepped away from his spot in shadows as he called out.

The other clone was quick to react, one hand on his blaster as he turned around to see who called. When Boil saw who it was his hand stayed on his weapon, even as his face grew somewhat softer. With his right hand up in salute, Boil stood at attention.

“Relax soldier. It has been awhile.” Rex offered out his hand. “If it weren’t for your facial hair I’m not sure I would have recognized you.”

The man before him was leaner than Rex was himself. Not as much as they all used to be, but it was clear the clone had still kept up some form of training. His eyes were wary as he looks around.

“Yes, it has sir. Um, I heard Jedi were around.” In one moment Rex could tell why the soldier was still on edge.

“Kanan and Ezra, they’re gone.” Rex looked over Boil. “Was your chip ever removed soldier?”

“He is no soldier, now. He is a rebel.” Numa answered instead.

Rex nodded at the Twi’lek but waited for Boil to answer still. When the man lowers his head Rex could see the jagged scar on the side of his head. The top of it covered with a thin layer of hair.

“It took a few attempts. Had to wait for the wound to heal each time, but eventually, the majority of it was taken out.” Boil looks back at the captain. “After the order, sir.”

Rex understood what that meant. Boil had turned on his Jedi just as his Commander had. After he must have realized what Rex and a few of the other clones had said was true. In an attempt to take the chip out he probably did not have anywhere with a high level of medical efficiency to do it for him. Which explained his question about the Jedi. Even if most of the chip was removed, as long as there was a little bit in there it could always still trigger. Rex patted the man’s shoulder. Gestured for him to raise his head and relax. Boil had said a majority which meant there was still a little bit or perhaps small pieces left of the chip inside.

“So why are you here?” Rex asked as he changes his weight on his feet.

“Numa requested that I speak to Hera Syndulla. I have been helping her people on her home planet. I heard of the ghost company coming on behalf of Hera. I missed their visit.”

“Numa requested?” Rex asked while his mind searches for a reason as to why she would.

“Yes. Cham sent her here. She did not want to come alone.” Boil explained his hand finally left his weapon. When it did Numa was quick to grab ahold of it.

“Time to go nerra.” Numa glared at Captain Rex before she pulled Boil away from him.

Rex watched as the two began to bicker. Captain Rex thinks back to a time when he would have known what that word meant, but it slipped far from his grasp by now. With Numa’s smile as she argued with Boil, and the clone’s tired retorts they almost looked as if they were family. Rex thought the two looked more like siblings rather than anything else at least.   



End file.
